


Home for the Holidays

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen, Season/Series 01, Team as Family, vaguely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Santa won’t come unless you’re asleep.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home for the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #419 "it's a wonderful life"

The largest log in the fire cracked and fell, jolting Gibbs awake. The fire had died down, casting a faint golden glow that didn’t quite make it across the room to the green-and-red lights of the Christmas tree or the muted menu of the DVD player.

There was a soft shuffling from beside him on the couch, and he looked over to see Tony shifting in his sleep, resettling Abby’s head on his shoulder and making the afghan slip off of their legs, tangled in Gibbs’s lap. Both of them looked younger when they were asleep— they both acted like children, and often, but Gibbs knew it _was_ just an act, that they were two of the most reliable people he’d ever worked with. For a moment, he thought about waking them, but they had just finished a long, difficult case and they’d more than earned their rest, so Gibbs just reached out to pull the blanket back over them.

“Boss?” said Tony, sleepily. 

“Go back to sleep, DiNozzo,” Gibbs told him, resting a hand on Abby’s blanket-covered knee. “Got a few more hours ‘til morning and Santa won’t come unless you’re asleep.”

Tony smiled, eyes already closing. “Yes, boss.”

THE END


End file.
